Just Listen
by GleekTribute
Summary: Inspired by Ryan's tweets about the Quinn/Santana friendship. Quinn comes back to Lima to try and talk some sense into Santana. Quick one-shot that's basically all smut and fluff, but if you like that then read! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


**Ok so this is basically all smut and fluff. I got the idea for this when I saw the picture of Quinn and Santana Ryan tweeted. The story basically wrote itself in my head all day long when I saw it and couldn't focus on anything until I wrote it down. So I figured why not post it? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

I leaned against the piano, staring at the ground. Mr. Shue had told me he wanted to meet me to discuss the musical this year, Grease, which I was helping with. The only reason I'm helping is to see Brittany. Yes, we broke up but I do still love her. I always will. The split was best for both of us, even if it doesn't feel like it.

I was just about to bail when I heard the door open. I looked up and was shocked to have my eyes meet with hazel ones and blonde hair. "Quinn?" I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Yale?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm back for holiday break."

She hesitated but then brought me in for a long hug. Yes, Quinn and I fought a lot but she is one of my best friends. I hugged her back tightly, still in shock. "Well, I'm here to meet Mr. Shue about the musical so if you want to meet up after that'd be cool."

Quinn laughed and released me. "No, you're not." A confused look came across my face so she explained. "I had him tell you that because I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew the real reason I wanted to see you."

My eyes narrowed, still confused. "Why wouldn't I come?"

Quinn sighed. "I talked to Brittany."

The simple mention of her name had me shaking. "Oh" was all I could get out. Well, Quinn was right. I wouldn't have come if I knew what she was up to.

Quinn was the first to break the silence. "What the hell are you thinking?" She took a step forward, so I walked around the piano, avoiding her touch.

I kept quiet, not really knowing what to say. Quinn sighed and continued talking. "Santana, I don't really understand. I have never seen you care so much about someone before. Yes, I understand long distance relationships are hard, but you two were making it work."

I interrupted her. "I did this for her, ok? I don't expect you to understand! She was so depressed while I was gone. I hadn't been a good girlfriend to her. She deserves better than me. I didn't want to hold her back."

Quinn basically laughed in my face. "Santana, she's even more depressed now! She's crushed!" I looked at the floor once again as Quinn made her way around the piano.

"Listen to me." She continued. "Don't interrupt me. Just listen. I know that's hard for you to do, but just listen to what I have to say, alright?"

I nodded. What the hell, it can't hurt.

"You and Brittany are my best friends. I don't want to see either of you hurt. You two are perfect for each other. I've never seen either of you happier than when you were together." I opened my mouth to cut her off but she silenced me with a finger. "I get you felt guilty over your little 'energy exchange' but you did nothing wrong. You love Brittany and she loves you."

Tears were fighting to pour out of my eyes. I looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with Quinn, who had now moved to my side of the piano. She put her hand on my arm comfortingly and brought me in for another hug. I was NOT going to cry in front of Quinn.

As if Quinn sensed my hesitation, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Now go get your girl back."

I couldn't help but smile. I hugged her again, whispering a thank you in her ear. She made a hand motion, gesturing me out the door. I started moving forward and as I got closer, started to pick up speed. I needed to find Brittany and fast.

I checked the Spanish room first because it was the closest to the choir room. The room was empty, except for a nervous Mr. Shue now looking up at her. "Santana." he choked out. "Listen, if your going to kill me, please just do it quickly."

I laughed. "Where's Brittany?"

His facial expression was puzzled as he shrugged. I turned out the door to continue my search. I checked the auditorium next, but found no one once again. The football field was my next try, thinking she was at cheerleading practice but the field was also empty. I made my way into the locker room which also seemed pretty empty.

"Brittany?" I called out, wondering if she was still here. I heard movement from the back of the locker room and started walking towards the noise. As I rounded the final corner I came upon wet blonde hair that was usually tied up in a pony tail but was now cascading down her back. Long, toned legs met the short Cheerio's uniform and as she turned around her bright blue eyes connected with mine but quickly looked away. She turned back around and started fidgeting in her locker.

I walked closer to her, grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Sant-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to her own. She didn't respond at first but gradually started kissing back. Passion flared in the kiss as it heated up. In that moment I felt all the cheesy clichés at once. The butterflies in my stomach erupted, angels sang in my ears, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids, and I'm pretty sure my leg went up behind me.

Brittany's hands moved behind my neck tugging me closer. I ran my hand along her left leg and pulled it up around my waist, soliciting a moan to escape her lips. The noise vibrated against my mouth, causing a chill to shoot up my spine.

I pulled out of the kiss desperately needing air and whispered, "Britt, I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was being stupid, not mature." I breathed out. "I miss you. I miss you so much…I need you."

Brittany giggled. "I thought I was the stupid one?"

I brushed the hair out of her face and stared into her deep blue eyes that stared back into dark brown. "No, you're not. You definitely are not the stupid one."

I pressed my lips against hers again. Her hands were still on my neck, pulling me closer, as if begging for more contact. I pushed our bodies together, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Our kisses were full of passion and hunger.

I moved my lips down to her jaw and began kissing and sucking up and down her neck. "Oh my god." She moaned, barely above a whisper.

One of her hands had moved from my neck and was now running through my hair, needing something to grasp onto. Her other hand had removed my jacket and ran up and down my back, dragging her fingernails against the open skin on my shoulders.

My hands were running up and down her thighs, teasingly. I wanted to take Brittany right there but wanted to confirm that she was equally needing. My assumption was confirmed when I heard her beg in my ear. "Please."

That was all I needed to here as my hand pushed her spanks to the side and easily slid in two fingers. She gasped in pleasure as I didn't hesitate to start picking up the pace my arm was moving at. I continued sucking on the pulse point on her neck as my thumb started working her clit. Her moans escalated and I could tell she was getting closer. Her walls clenched around my fingers as she came and rode out her orgasm. I watched her face as she came down from her high. She was truly breathtaking.

As her eyes opened and looked into mine, I smiled. "I love you. I will never hurt you again."

She nodded her head and smiled back. "I know. I love you too." She smashed another kiss onto my lips and spun us around so my back was on the lockers like hers just had been. "I think it's your turn now."


End file.
